My Lover's Gone
by ChiaroscuroSoup
Summary: This is a YusukeKeiko songfic using Dido's: My Lover's Gone! My first songfic. Keiko is at the beach, thinking about old memories about Yusuke while he is gone for three years. PLEASE READ!


My Lover's Gone  
  
_________________  
_________________  
  
______________  
______________  
  
___________  
___________  
  
______  
______  
  
I yawned and stretched out my limbs and turned to look at the door. I slipped into a pair of clothes. I had this strange feeling in my gut, like something, someone was missing. What was missing? I ran a through my uncombed brown hair and headed towards the bathroom. When I stopped short, staring at an empty space where the stairs headed down to our shop.  
  
'My lover's gone'  
  
It couldn't be! I closed my caramel eyes and rubbed them quickly. I looked again and tears filled my eyes. It was the same. His hiking boots that he wore when he came here and had took them off, placing them by our door. I would've given anything for them to be still there and to see his cheery eyes downstairs in the restaurant. I hurried to our living room and saw no sheets on the couch. If he was here they would be messy and all over the couch, but no. He had taken the courtesy to fold them as neatly as he could and pile them on top of each other on top of the pillow we had lent him. I now knew what that gut feeling in my stomach had been. I had felt him go, my heart had tugged and tugged to go after him, but I couldn't. I was in my own world then and he was headed towards his.  
  
'His boots no longer by my door  
  
He left at dawn  
  
And as I slept I felt him go'  
  
He had explained to me yesterday that he was leaving, but I thought he meant he was just going home. Okay, I knew that's not what he meant. But my heart refused to believe that he could be gone for so many years. I can't be without him that long! Pulling on a light jacket, I ran out of our ramen house, ignoring the looks I was getting from the customers. My mom seemed to understand, she was staring after me knowingly. Was she up when he left? I guess she probably was. She always up so early to get the restaurant functioning with my dad.  
  
I quickly caught a bus and jumped inside, walking towards the back where I sat. I did my best to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't really understand why I was getting the bus when I suddenly realized.  
  
"Here is the beach, all passengers who have been waiting for this please get off to make room for new riders. I will return around 10:30 a.m. 12:30 a.m., 2:30 p.m., 4:30 p.m. and 6:30 p.m." was shouted over a loudspeaker.  
  
The beach. We always had so much fun there. He would make a playful perverted comment about my swimsuit and I'd give him a good smack. Sometimes all his friends, who helped him out with the spirit stuff, like Botan, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara and when she wanted to, Shizuru would come along. I'd always feel so . . . so unusual around them sometimes. I mean, Botan, Yukina and Shizuru were always nice to me and I considered them friends, but . . . Botan is the grim reaper, Shizuru is all physic and Yukina is an ice demon. And there I am, human. The only reason they really know me is because of Yusuke and to the guys I'm considered as his woman. Just Yusuke's woman. But somehow, he'd always find a way to get me into the fun. . . . I think the guy's like it when I slap him, even Hiei . . . I sighed. This brought back so many memories, I can only hope more memories are gonna be created, here, with him.  
  
'Returns no more  
  
I will not the watch the ocean  
  
My lover's gone'  
  
I jumped down the steps and walked out onto the beach where I found the log, our log. I couldn't help, but look at the spot next to me that was missing him sitting next to me.  
  
I have to admit that when we did come here I would find myself staring at him as the guys in their swimsuits played some crazy volleyball. Shizuru and Botan had caught me doing that and had given me one of those looks like they were saying: "I know what you're thinking about!" and I would always blush and look away. Yukina is too innocent to ever understand what they were staring at me about.  
  
But back to the volleyball. I still remember when Hiei slammed the volleyball against Kuwabara's face when he caught him making goo-goo eyes at Yukina and shouting to her about how he looked all "muscily" as Kuwabara likes to call it. That was so great! Everyone was laughing so hard, but of course Yukina ran over to him to see if he was alright. She acted so oblivious to the fact that Kuwabara likes her so much, hey; he even says he loves her.  
  
Love. Yusuke said he'd marry me when he got back. It's as if he already knew I'd say yes. But three years . . . I'll have to be strong and wait for him as long as I can. Nobody's gonna bring him back sooner or later. No ship could bring him back from his position until he can hand it over after three years.  
  
'No earthly ships will ever  
  
Bring him home again  
  
Bring him home . . . again'  
  
I remember he kissed me before his left.  
  
I thought I heard someone come in, but I just figured it was my mom putting away some clothes since they didn't turn the light on, but I didn't hear the squeak from the drawers. I heard footsteps approach me and I felt a weight as someone sat behind me on the end of the bed. A hand came down and brushed my cheek then pulled some of my hair away from my face, as if the person was trying to get a better look at my face. I turned over; trying to get comfortable . . . okay I wanted to get closer to this tender touch that I welcomed so peacefully.  
  
I opened my eyes drowsily as I heard a sad chuckle and looked up at to see Yusuke smiling down at me. I smiled back, closing my eyes for a second.  
  
"I've got to go now, Keiko" he whispered to me softly. Keiko, oh how I loved the way he said my name. I'd give anything to hear him say it again. I looked up at him, confused. He brushed the back of his hand tenderly across my face. I closed my eyes and obliviously leaned into his touch. Another sad chuckle.  
  
"Yusuke . . ." I mumbled. " . . . Don't leave" He suddenly leaned down and placed his lips on the corner of my lips. He seemed to linger there when I moved my head a little, getting half of his lips on mine. A thrilling sensation was sent through me at that simple touch. As he pulled away I sighed contently and sleep started to hit me.  
  
'My lover's gone  
  
I know that kiss will be my last  
  
No more his song'  
  
I could hear him start to hum the first song we had ever dance to. I had asked him to go to the Valentine dance with me because I was getting annoyed by the guys who kept asking me and I was sorta getting tired of being polite to them. I would keep lying saying I already had a date and if I went alone they would know that I was lying. Yusuke seemed to agree at the moment I started to say the guys were getting annoying. He looked so cute! His eyebrow had started to twitch and he got that look on his face like when he gets angry when someone is picking on one of his friends or annoying them.  
  
I still remember when we entered the gym (dance floor) I had been able to grab Yusuke's hand when everyone's eyes were on us. Since it was formal I was set in a cute sleeveless pink dress with a white corsage on one of the straps. I had been able to get Yusuke to put on a pair of slacks and a nice white collared shirt. But, he refused to button up a few of the buttons, like the first three on the shirt and the second buttons on the sleeves. I heard whispers. You know, like: "She's too good for that delinquent!" or "Maybe she just pities him because he probably couldn't get a date without threatening someone!" or my favorite "She said she was going to the dance with someone else! That's what she told me! What is she doing with him?!" Yusuke was about to yell out at them when I gave him a look and he clamped his mouth shut. I squeezed his hand, trying to make him hold mine and he did reluctantly. Once I had placed my purse at a table I pulled him towards the dance floor and he followed halfheartedly.  
  
And Yusuke can dance! Some people said that he dirty danced, but he doesn't really. I had never seen him dance except for the times when he was playing around, but he doesn't dirty dance. Okay, maybe a little bit, but not like something from an "R" movie. It was like one of those movies when everyone gathers around you when you are dancing with this hot guy. The thing is, it was based with sorta jazzy music, not the music we teens usually listen to, so you couldn't really dance that way.  
  
Yusuke would do this thing where he twirled me around then back where my back would be against his chest and he'd have his arms around my own arms. I remember how much I loved pressing my head up against his chin. I could practically feel him grin. Then he would twist me back around and I'd wrap my arms around his neck. He then grabbed me under my thighs and I pushed off the floor, lifting my legs up for a second before bringing them back down. After that he grabbed my waist and through me up in the air, spinning me around, I fell with my back towards him and he grabbed my waist again. I trailed my arm around his neck then turned my head around to look at him. He smiled warmly at me when I suddenly pushed my lips up against his and he shifted in surprise. Everyone's eyes were on us as I twisted around and wrapped my arms around his neck. Yusuke seemed to be startled because his hands hovered in the air slightly above my waist. So, I reached down and took his hands and wrapped them around my waist, then putting my arms back into their former position. Yusuke relaxed and began to kiss me back as I pulled him to me tighter. It was the first time I had kissed him after the time I kissed him so he'd be alive again, but that doesn't really count much as a kiss.  
  
Then a pair of hands grabbed Yusuke and threw him back to reveal that man who absolutely hates Yusuke, Mr. Iwamoto. He brought his fist across Yusuke's face just for the fun of it. I knew Yusuke could dodge him easily, but the last thing he needed to do was reveal too much on his strength in front of Mr. Iwamoto. Everyone seemed to gasp as they saw this happen. Mr. Iwamoto grabbed Yusuke's collar and glared at him.  
  
"How dare you molest one of our best students in front of the whole school body!" he crowed and I ran up to Yusuke's side. I ducked under Mr. Iwamoto's arms in front of Yusuke and glared at Mr. Iwamoto.  
  
"I kissed him! He didn't even hold me until I made his arms wrap around me! He wasn't molesting me!" I shouted, then clamped a hand over my mouth. I just shouted to a teacher, saying they were wrong! Well, drastic times come for drastic measures! Mr. Iwamoto stared at me then looked over at Yusuke.  
  
"One more mess up Urameshi and you are out of here" he warned then turned his back on us and positioned himself against the wall. This might sound weird, but that was one of the best experiences of my whole life.  
  
'That tune upon his lips has past  
  
I sign alone  
  
As I watch the ocean  
  
My lover's goone'  
  
3 YEARS LATER  
  
I'm in this spot again, on the beach where we spent so many good times. It's already been three years and I have grown taller, my hair is so much longer now too, I've actually matured quite a bit. I let my caramel eyes gaze out at the ocean. I've been returning here for two weeks since the three years passed and every time I would get back on the bus and go back home, a tear in my eye. Every single of these three years' days have seemed to go quick yet slow, depending on my mood. 1095 tears I have shed, one for every day he is gone.  
  
"Hey, guess what Yusuke? Did you know that while you were gone this beach no longer became such a tourist attraction? Most of the people I see here are very old, it's a good place to be alone. Oh and Yusuke did you know that while you were gone we almost had to sell the Ramen house? Dad had a heart attack, but we think he's okay. Your mom is dating someone, Kuwabara's cat had babies and I'm a valedictorian. Graduation is only a few more days away. I've been happy and sad without you Yusuke. Don't make me go through anymore years without you by my side to go through happiness and sadness with me, to comfort me, to share my tears, to tell me everything is okay, to congratulate me, to laugh with me, to love me" I speak to the wind that blows around me, a salty smell in the air.  
  
"YUSUKE!" I shriek like I would always do whenever he did some kind of perverted action. "Did you lie to me? Did you find someone else in your demon world? Am I too weak because I'm just human? I'll do anything! I can be strong! I've been strong for you this whole time! If you don't come back I will hunt you down and . . . slap you!"  
  
Before I know what's happening I'm singing . . . our song. I'm singing our song alone. I can't hold it in any longer. As I let my voice flow over the deserted beach I wish you were with me, singing along.  
  
'No earthly ships will ever  
  
Bring him home again  
  
Bring him home . . . again  
  
My lover's gone'  
  
I was right before, no ships are gonna bring him home, nothing is gonna, nothing at all! He's probably having so much fun there that he just completely forgot about me and is enjoying life there! I'm probably just a mere memory of the first girlfriend. How many have you had now?! Are you married? Do you look the same? Have you gotten taller? Do you still wear your hair the same way? Have you matured at all?  
  
All these questions run through my head and no matter what I think, my heart tells me that he hasn't betrayed me, or at least forgotten me. He's coming, he has to be! I just know he is! I just . . . I just need to see him, no, not some picture or anything like that. Physically! Face to face, eye to eye, but will I have the chance?! Oh, stop thinking like that Keiko! You will see him! It's like my thoughts are battling each other.  
  
ARGH! I know he is coming! He has never forgotten a promise between us and I know he won't start now! I have to believe in him, I have to let my heart pull him even closer! I HAVE TO!  
  
'His boots no longer by my door  
  
He left at dawn  
  
As I slept I felt him go  
  
Returns no more  
  
I will not watch the ocean'  
  
This probably sounds so stupid, but I remember those boots that I had wished to be by my door so much every day as something to prove that you were somewhere near me. I sit on our log and wrap my arms around each other; I rest my cheek on my knee and let my eye-lids fall, so sleepy.  
  
I feel so comfortable, this immense pleasure suddenly welling up in my heart. My heart beat becomes footsteps, I can see those boots walking forward, each foot coming down making my heart beat faster as they pick up their pace, running forwards. I can feel him coming; he will not be returning to his demon world! He's running to me, running with my heartbeat!  
  
I jolt awake at an immense pounding, eyes wide and eager, but my face fell as I saw no one. No one. I sigh sadly and hug my knees to my chest, one hand fingering a piece of my hair. I can hear the bus coming to a halt, sounding almost like a train.  
  
"Hey, miss! Are you coming now, or do you need me to come aback later?!" the bus driver shouts out to me and I get up to go back to the bus, I can't watch the ocean anymore.  
  
"Now would be a good time" I whisper. I look back once, despite my own thoughts, something tugging me to stay. Yusuke, hurry, I'm starting to give up on you.  
  
'My lover's gone  
  
No earthly ships will ever  
  
Bring him home again  
  
Bring him home . . . again'  
  
I'm not going to wait much longer for you, Yusuke. You don't know how many dates I have turned down for you. I walked towards the bus, when I hear my name whistled in the wind. I swing around eagerly, but my face falls again. Great, now even our spot is playing tricks on me! I was about to turn when I keep hearing my name called repeatedly and I can see a distant figure running forward. The bus driver honks his horn and I look to the impatient bus driver.  
  
"I . . ." I begin, afraid of what I was actually going to say. "I want to stay just a bit longer" I manage to get out and the bus driver nods, roaring away quickly. I watch it disappear and I look back. I walk forward, wondering if my eyes had been playing tricks on me. No, I see it again! Excitement fills me and I run forward, not knowing if who I think it is it really is.  
  
"Keiko! Wait up will ya!" I hear and I stop, frozen in place. It was his voice and that's one of the kinds of things I would hear him say.  
  
He runs forward, dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans, a reddish-orange jacket with a yellow colored collar, a white shirt below it. I swear my heart skips a beat when I saw him. Tears explode into my eyes as I stare at him. His beautiful chocolate eyes scan me, noticing the changes. He seems to have gotten taller; his hair is the same though.  
  
"Hi" Yusuke says simply, his eyes soft as they stared into my own. I find myself beginning to melt under his gaze, the tears running faster. As he notices them he walks forward and grabs my shoulders, bending to look me to my face, eye to eye. "Hey! Don't cry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry, just please . . . don't cry!" I giggle, but a sob burst through it and I smile up at his worried face. It was him, he'd always apologize outrageously if I started crying, wanting to do everything to make up for whatever he did, even if he didn't do anything. I try to look away; I don't want him to see my tear-stained face.  
  
"This isn't exactly how I wanted to look when I saw you" I murmured and I can hear him chuckle. He puts two fingers under my chin and I couldn't help, but lean into the touch that I missed so much. Yusuke pulled my face up so I had to look at him and smiled.  
  
"You're even more beautiful then I remembered" he ran a hand through my hair. "I like the hair too. And I must admit you have filled out in the right places" he teased and I give him a playful shove. Suddenly, I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him to me.  
  
"I almost thought you were gone, that you weren't coming back, that you had found someone else. Now that you're back, you aren't gonna be out of my sight ever" I order and his arms slide snake like around my waist.  
  
Suddenly his other arm ventured down and I thought he was about to be a pervert when he slid it under my knees. He picked me up bridal style and I rearranged my arms around his neck and stare at him, head crooked to the side. He suddenly ran towards the dock and ran past some old people who looked at us questioningly. Yusuke jumped onto the railing and jumped off it, plunging down with me still in his arms. As he pulls us up I stared at him, mortified. He laughed wildly and I glare at him. He pulls us towards the shore, but stops about ten feet from it. He drops me in the shallow part and I grabbed his leg, pulling him down along with me.  
  
We splashed each other like little children, getting attention from old couples. I sat in the water, my legs straight in front of me, water coming up below my chest. Yusuke was on his knees to the side of me. He pulled off his coat and threw it onto the shore, not caring when the white shirt plastered to his skin, almost see through, showing every ripple of his muscles. I stared at him and he grinned, knowing why he was getting that look. Yusuke suddenly crawled over me, and arm and leg on each side of me. I stare up at him, my eyes wide. His face expression became almost endearing, looking at my suggestively at the top of his eyes, his head tilted towards mine.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Opening it he removed an object from inside of it, throwing the box onto the shore. He held the object up in front of me to reveal a ring. Its band was made of a beautiful gold, a crystal like stone crested in the middle, like the middle of a flower. Blue was entangled in the jewel. Taking my hand he slipped the ring onto my finger and it seemed to have been made to fit me. I glanced at it and up at Yusuke who nodded encouragingly. A wide smile broke across my face and I nodded back. Before I knew what was happening, Yusuke bent his head towards mine and enveloped my lips with his own.  
  
Shocked, I sat there. His velvet lips were soft against mine and I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer to me to where he was practically on top of me. The kiss deepened and the fire that hit me through him sent a pleasurable chill down my spine. When we finally parted he smiled at me. I looked down at the ring and kissed the jewel and brought it up to Yusuke's lips. Eyes laughing, he brushed it with his lips, but then found my lips again.  
  
"I like kissing you better" he murmured against my lips and I giggled.  
  
"Jerk" I mumbled. "You are never, ever leaving my sight"  
  
And you are never leaving mine" he whispered back, when applause sounded across the beach. The old couples had their arms around each other and Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Botan smiling at us, well except Hiei. He had this knowing look on his face.  
  
"Well, I didn't know we had an audience" I muttered, my face turning red. Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Well, how bout' we give them something to look at?" he asked and I looked up at him shocked. He brushed his lips against mine and I eagerly pulled his head towards mine.  
  
What more could I ask for? I'm now engaged to Yusuke! Keiko Urameshi . . . Hm . . . I like it. I sighed in pleasure. Yusuke was truly back.  
  
My Lover's Back.  
  
______  
  
___________  
  
______________  
  
Be kind! This is my first song fic! Please tell me what you think of it! Please! Thanx, tell me if you think I should do other Yu Yu Hakusho stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song My Lover's Gone sung by: Dido 


End file.
